hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
White Painting out the Black
is the 22nd Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary The inevitable fights between the God species Mavro and the newly evolved White Joker are about to begin. As the fights are commencing, Rosalie proceeds on activating her Eureka in which bestows her over the power to control Magnetism. She begins to understand the excitement that Killed felt when he fought against Heidi and starts wondering how long Alan Blackman could give him a pleasant fight. Turning back to Moscow, the Mavro who is up against Nils Lees proceed on launching his assault and slowly begins to envelop Nils with ice as he gives the said frenchman a condescending remarks. However, the Mavro's efforts are for nought as Nils quickly turns the ice into gas. The White Joker's action deeply surprises the Mavro as he witness himself losing in terms of raw Eureka manipulation strength. Seeing the confused Mavro, Nils quickly delivers his attack by unleashing a devastating punch through his gargantuan Mist Minotaur while mentioning the Mavro's downfall from underestimating the humans' strength. The Mavro can be seen rendered unable to retaliate and only able to comment about how "beautiful" the attack that he is about to receive. On the other side of the world, Vivian Blanchard had already began her fight where a huge explosion is suddenly being unleashed against her. Witnessing that his opponent has been engulf in fire, the Mavro who is Vivi's opponent starts to belittle her by saying that she would not be able to survive even with the metal armor covering her body. Unfortunately, his prediction came out wrong where Vivi can be seen unscathed by the blast. Vivian then reveals that after she had evolved, she manages to create an even more stable and powerful metal armor to which leaves the Mavro unable to believe what he had witnessed. Vivi then quickly defeats him with her new Rapid Cutlass attack while the Mavro is still left being confused over Vivi's overwhelming power. In New York, the fight between Alan and Rosalie commence with the Mavro lady assessing the power of Alan's Hammer. As she predicted that Alan's powers should not be able to break her defenses, she then begin to throw random debris at him. To her surprise, Alan manage to disintegrate the debris with a single touch of his hand. Alan reveals that after his evolution, he is now have become a mass of oscillating sound wave in which creates a Vibration Armor like cladding enveloping his body that disintegrates everything that comes in contact with him. Additionally, he also mentions that he had achieved the Speed of Sound as he slips through Rosalie's defenses. Unable to react, Rosalie is left in Alan's mercy as he destroys her body with a mere touch of his hand. Realizing her own demise, Rosalie praises Alan's overwhelming power while also revealing that she is only a decoy and the other members of Mavro had already started with the plan to destroy humanity. She also mentions that the main "event" would be held in Japan, where Killed has been preparing the inevitable process of human world destruction and in the end the Gods will always be the ones that come out victorious. Unfazed by Rosalie's ultimatum, Alan reveals that their trump card had already being mobilized to intercept him. Nils remarks him as a friend and someone whom he used as guidance, while Vivi regards him as the only man she had ever acknowledged. In Japan, as Killed is seen lies waiting in an alley, Heidi and his assistant proceeds on facing him with Heidi gives Killed his gratitude for the young Mavro's teaching of "God" and now it is his turn to teach him all about "human". Abilities and Equipments used Navigation